A Thumpin' Birthday
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Jamie spends his birthday on Skylands. A birthday story for pokemonsora01. :)


**A birthday gift story for pokemonsora01, who owns Jamie and Dinoknight. Here you go, Amigo! Happy Birthday! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Crash Bandicoot belongs to his respective owners. I only own Rachel and Ice Shot.**

* * *

 **A Thumpin' Birthday**

In one of the bedrooms at the Academy, Rachel and Jamie were sound asleep, their two Imaginators, Ice Shot and Dinoknight, sleeping beside them. The two cousins were on Easter Break from school and were taking advantage of getting some extra sleep since they had just completed some long tests for school and the missions in Skylands had built up lately, so they were trying to get as much sleep as possible.

But someone was about to change that plan for them.

"OOGA BOOGA!"

The strange and sudden shout made Rachel bolt upright and scream while Jamie let out a startled shout and leapt out of bed and the two Imaginators leapt up in surprise, grabbing their weapons and scanning the room while shaking off sleep. Someone began laughing and they saw Aku-Aku was in the room, laughing heartily. "Wake up, sleepyheads," he said and flew out of the room.

Rachel jumped up and began running to catch up to him, her face set in a glare that could have crumbled steel. "Aku-Aku! You are so dead!" She screamed out. Jamie, who was equally upset at the rude awakening, ran out, catching up to Rachel as they both chased the floating Hawaiian mask. Their Imaginators also soon caught up to them, but Aku-Aku didn't seem worried at having the four follow him.

"Come on, slowpokes!" He called out teasingly.

The cousins grit the teeth and followed. "If it wasn't for us swearing to Master Eon that we wouldn't use our Portal Master Powers unless in battle or training, I'd ask you to freeze that crazy mask in his tracks," Rachel growled.

"Tell me about it," Jamie said as they burst out of the Academy and found Aku-Aku waiting a little ways ahead and he laughed heartily again before taking off.

"You won't be laughing when we get our hands on you, you crazy mask!" The Tech Portal Master called out in warning.

Ice Shot and Dinoknight paused a moment and looked at each other. "Does it seem like he is trying to get us to follow him?" The dinosaur Imaginator said.

The robot Imaginator nodded. "Yes, it does," he said.

Dinoknight looked at him. "You don't think Rachel and Jamie are serious, do you?" He asked.

"Nah," Ice Shot said. "They're upset at him for scaring them awake like that, but they'll later find it funny and they'll no doubt laugh about it if and when they do catch him."

The cousins saw Aku-Aku was about to try and escape again and Rachel looked Jamie. "Flip throw?" She asked.

He nodded, reaching out and she grabbed his wrists, holding on tight as she gained a bit more momentum and carefully threw Jamie forward, making the boy fly through the air towards the flying Hawaiian mask. The Magic/Water Portal Master reached out, snagging Aku-Aku in his hands, making the mask let out a surprised yelp before somersaulting in the air and landing on his feet, holding tightly to the struggling mask. Rachel soon caught up to them and she and Jamie allowed Aku-Aku to float between them as they gave him dirty looks for scaring them like that before suddenly thinking back on it.

The Magic/Water Portal Master was the first to break out into laughter and the Tech Portal Master then followed, both cousins laughing harder and falling to the ground. The floating Hawaiian mask laughed along with them as the Imaginators caught up to them and joined in the laughter too.

Rachel and Jamie finally stood up. "You are so lucky you're one of our friends, Aku-Aku," Rachel said, still smiling.

"Yeah," said Jamie. "Otherwise, we'd get revenge on you."

Aku-Aku laughed. "You just might later," he said, playfully nudging their shoulders. "Still though, you're needed somewhere, Jamie."

"Where?" The boy asked.

The floating mask looked worried. "Someplace that needs you right now," he said. "Come, I'll lead you there."

Saying goodbye to the other three, Jamie followed Aku-Aku to the Griffin Park Observatory. "Some trolls tried stealing the Griffin eggs again, and while some of the other Skylanders took care of the trolls, those green pests hid some of the eggs and the Griffins are very worried," he said.

The boy nodded. "Don't worry, I'll find them," he said.

"Good luck, Jamie," the Hawaiian mask said, leaving him to the task and flying over to another part of the M.A.P., heading inside and seeing everyone getting things ready. He also found Rachel there and she grinned at him as he floated up to her.

"Just so you know, I will get you back for scaring me awake like that," she said.

"Oh?" He chuckled. "You'd have to catch me first."

A moment later, hands grabbed him. "Way ahead of you," said the older girl as Aku-Aku struggled in the familiar arms of his friend while Rachel held up a feather and grinned wider.

* * *

Jamie ran down the path to the first set of nests, having found five missing eggs and placing them where they belong and one of the Griffins counted them and nodded. "Thank you," she said. "All are accounted for."

"You're welcome," the boy said and headed back to the telescope to select the next path, finding the eggs quickly and returning them to the relieved parents. The third path was also done rapidly and Jamie returned to the telescope to let Cali know he had completed the mission when someone nudged his shoulder gently from behind.

"Well done, partner," said a familiar voice.

The boy turned to find a familiar phoenix behind him. "Sunburn!" He said happily, hugging his friend, who returned the hug. "I didn't know you were here."

"Aku-Aku told me you were here on a mission, so I came by," said the fire Skylander.

Said Hawaiian mask came up a moment later. "Ah, well done, Jamie," he said. "Now, there's somewhere else you need to be now."

Nodding to the mask, Jamie noticed something. "Aku-Aku, what happened to your face?" He asked, noting a few small, white strands clinging to the wood that made up his friend's face.

Somehow, Aku-Aku turned red, looking very sheepish. "Your cousin got revenge on me for waking her up like that," he said.

Sunburn laughed. "Yeah, Rachel's a bit grumpy if she's woken up suddenly like that," he said and playfully nudged Jamie's shoulder again. "So is this one."

"Hey!" Jamie said in mock offense before giggling as Sunburn playfully pounced on him and tickled him, being mindful that his claws didn't hurt his Portal Master, who laughed before finally managing to escape. As he stood up, Cali came up to them.

"Your next mission requires you to wear a blindfold," she said.

"Why is that?" Jamie asked.

She shrugged. "That's what Master Eon told me," she said, pulling out a bandana and gently blindfolding the boy before guiding him to get on Sunburn's back. Aku-Aku winked at the two and they winked back.

"Well, we better go," said the floating mask, leading the way as the phoenix flew after him.

Jamie just held on until he heard the same sound that happened when they entered one of the areas on the M.A.P., but this one sounded different and familiar and he was having a bit of a hard time placing it, but it sounded so familiar. When they landed, he carefully slid off Sunburn's back, noticing how it was really quiet. "Okay, Jamie, this part requires you to remove the blindfold," said the fire Skylander.

Doing as he was told, Jamie blinked a moment before his eyes widened. "Welcome to Thumpa Wumpa Islands, Jamie," said Aku-Aku.

"No way!" The boy exclaimed in surprise, now hearing the familiar music start up again. "How…How did we get here?"

"An interdimensional warp brought the island to Skylands," the floating mask explained. "Master Eon grew intrigued and decided it was a good addition to the M.A.P., so here we are."

Jamie looked at him. "You mean…anyone could come visit here?" He asked.

Aku-Aku nodded. "That's right," he said. "In fact, it's actually part of the game."

"Cool!" Jamie said happily. "Can we explore?"

"Go ahead."

Sunburn and Aku-Aku followed the boy as he explored the island he had only seen in the Crash Bandicoot games. As the island continued to give off its funky beat, he snapped his fingers and bobbed his head along to the music. It took a bit to explore the whole island, but they were soon heading towards the Great Synchronization Hall, which was lit up with disco lights and music and a huge buffet table with a big cake in the center and a big banner that read 'Happy Birthday Jamie!' Crash saw them and waved to them.

"Crash!" Jamie called out, running up to him. Chuckling, Crash opened up his arms and caught the boy, returning the hug he gave him before speaking to him.

"He says 'Happy Birthday' and he's glad you made it," said Aku-Aku.

Rachel came up to them. "Pretty cool, huh, cous?" She asked with a smile.

Jamie looked at her and something suddenly clicked. "Wait, you knew about this, didn't you?" He asked.

She chuckled. "Yes," she said. "I discovered Thumpa Wumpa Islands the other day and learned that it was part of the M.A.P. and when I told Crash and Aku-Aku that your birthday was coming up, well, this all happened."

She gestured around to the party and smiled. "I asked Aku-Aku to wake us up today, but I didn't plan on him almost giving us heart attacks," she said.

Jamie then remembered what Aku-Aku said earlier about Rachel getting revenge on him. "You tickled him, didn't you?" He asked.

Rachel's grin gave him his answer and hands tickled his sides, making Jamie laugh as he found Crash was playfully tickling him before the hero playfully gave him a friendly noogie before speaking a few words. "Come on! Party!" He said with a grin.

Now that the guest of honor was there, the party really went into full swing and in Jamie's opinion, it was one of the best birthday's he had ever had.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, pokemonsora01! Hope it's a blast! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
